This invention relates to a method and apparatus for analyzing a latex solution and more particularly to a method and apparatus for analyzing the serum phase of a latex solution for the presence of low molecular weight components.
Typically, the serum phase of a latex solution may contain low molecular weight components such as surfactants, stabilizers, inorganic salts, and residual monomers which can be difficult to separate from the polymer.
Heretofore, in order to analyze for low molecular weight components present in the serum phase of a latex solution it has been necessary to separate or remove the macromolecular latex particles or dispersion from the serum phase of the latex solution independent from and prior to analysis of a sample of the serum phase. Several methods used to carry out the separation or removal of the latex from the serum phase of the latex suspension include, for example, dialysis, ultrafiltration, ultracentrifugation, precipitation, or coagulation.
Although the above methods are satisfactory for separating the latex serum phase from the latex, the methods above are complex and require a relatively longer period of time to ultimately analyze the components in the serum phase.
It is desired to provide a more rapid and relatively continuous method and apparatus for analyzing the low molecular weight components in the serum phase of a latex solution.